Purple Waves and the Orange Sun
by kanaelunmoon
Summary: Story set: A few years after the The Last. Hinata has just returned home from a two week long mission and decide that relaxing in the house would be the best way to spend her day. With Naruto working towards becoming Hokage, he hasn't been around as much. She misses him, but what happens when he's finally able to come home to his wife? Story Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to all of you who have decided to take the time and read my story! I greatly appreciate it! Please let me know what you think and things that I could improve for that will really help in future stories.

I personally have always wonder how their lives were after the Last, but before the kids.

 _ **Disclamier: I Do Not Own These Characters, for they belong to Masashi Kishimoto!**_

 **Chapter 1**

It was a nice day in Konaha. It was peaceful and relaxing. Basically, it was just another day. Ever since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War, five years ago, the world has literally been at peace. Although everything may be at peace, shinobi are still being sent on mission across the nations for varies of reasons.

One of those ninjas would be Hinata. Noramlly, she would be going on missions for a few weeks and then would return home for a rest. As of right now, she had just returned from a two weeks mission and was taking a well need break on the couch in her home. With the day being so nice, she had open a few windows and let the nice afternoon breeze blow through the house. She was reading a book and just enjoying the quiet afternoon.

Normally during the day, if she wasn't on a mission, she would be in the house by herself. She would either do some training in the backyard or even do some gardening to help past the day. She would sometimes knit or even go out and hangout with Team 8 for a while. Even Ino or Sakura would invite her out for lunch somedays. She would even visit Kurenai and play with Mirai. But today, she just felt the need to enjoy her afternoon alone. So for a while now she had been reading. Reading for so long, that she has finally decided that she would take a break. She was lounged out on the couch, with the book set in her lap. The couch she was laying on was placed right across the windows she had open, so she just sat there and enjoyed the breeze. The wind was blowing through her beautiful midnight colored hair and she had her eyes closed. She was thinking about a certain someone and how she really missed him on day like this.

 _"Naruto..."_ she thought to herself. During the mission to save the world from the moon, Naruto had realized his love for Hinata. Once the mission was over, he declared his love for her and how he would wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. From then, the two were together. Going on date and getting to know each other better. After dating for a few months, the two had become inseparable from one another. They were each other's support and comfort. They understood each other like no one ever could. They knew each other from their fears and desires. To their wants and needs. They each knew of the others past with great details and had grown from that together. They grew to love each other greatly. Then soon enough, Naruto had asked Hinata to marry him. She was more than willing become one with the man that she loved. So three years ago, the two had got married. They moved into a beautiful house with each other and had continued their lives together.

Soon after they had got married, Kakashi had given Naruto the news of telling him that he was next in line to become Hokage. So to prepare him, Naruto has been working quite a lot of hours with Kakashi. Sometimes, Hinata doesn't see Naruto until it is late at night and he was tired from a hard day of work. But he always try to tell her about his day before he goes to sleep and the routines starts again the next morning. Hinata was proud of Naruto for getting closer and closer to reaching his dream. She had always wanted that for him. She has always wanted him to be happy. But sometimes she really missed him more than anything. Normally, the house would be a little bit rowdy with him around, but since he was always gone before the break of dawn, the house had grew to grow quiet. Lately, she has started to feel really lonely. Although she did enjoy spending time with her family and friends, she missed Naruto like no other.

She missed his shining blue eyes that always had hope in them. He's beautiful blond hair that she loved to run her fingers through. He's smile that would light up the room. The warmth of his body when he would hold her, and the roughness of his lips when he would kiss her. The amount of strength he would put when he was hugging her. His…smell was something she loved. He always has this smell of sweat but with little hints of ramen, along with his nature smell. She loved it, because it meant that he was around. Although she does miss him dearly, she would never compromise her wants for him and try and stop him from making his dream come true.

She had been thinking about him for so long that, when she finally opened her eyes the sun was setting. She was surprised at how fast the day had went. Hinata sat up and stretched her body, after being in such a position for a long time. She knew she should probably start dinner for when Naruto came home. He always compliments her on her cooking and that always make her happy. Knowing that that is something Naruto loves.

Once up and ready, she heads towards the kitchen and starts preparing dinner. She decided that maybe some ramen will make him feel better when he gets home. She starts taking out the indigents and gets ready to prepare the food. After being with Naruto for so long, she learned that he doesn't really like to eat health foods. Like at all. So when she started cooking dinner for the two, she would throw in vegetables so that he could at least eat better than he was before. After doing this for a while, she started to notice that Naruto didn't know that there was anything different in his food. So because he didn't notice, she didn't say anything either.

She had finally finished dinner as the sun had set and sky had turned black. She walked off from the kitchen and went to go close the windows she had opened up earlier. While doing that she caught sight of the moon shining as bright as the stars that surrounded it. When she looked at the moon, it had reminded her of her first kiss with Naruto. That moment in front of the moon had changed her life is a way that she couldn't describe. She smiled, thinking about the person who had changed it. While she was looking at the moon, so lost in thought, she didn't hear her love as he opened the door to their home.

* * *

"I'm home..." he called out. To his surprised, Naruto didn't hear any answer towards him being home. " _Where's Hinata?_ " He thought. He was able to come home earlier than he normally could today, because Kakashi decided that he needed a break for a few days. He was excited to see his wife. He felt like it has been a long time since he has spent time with her and he really missed her. Whenever he was at work with Kakashi, he would end up thinking about Hinata and how he hasn't been able to see her. A mere conversation about his day wasn't enough for him. He felt bad that he couldn't say up and talk to her and he hoped she wasn't too mad at him for not being home enough. As he kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket up, he walked down the hall of his dark house.

" _This is weird…Hinata is normally home around this time._ " He continued walking down the hallway and then turned the corner. He was getting ready to call out for her, until something stopped him in his tracks. Hinata. The sight before him was something he wished he could look at forever. The room was so dark, but the shine of the moon had casted a light into the living room.

In the middle of that light was something indescribable. The light was shining upon her beautiful pale skin making her the brightest thing within the dark room. Her hair had some purple tint and was moving a little from the window she was standing by. Her eyes were looking towards the sky and they seem to glow from the light of the moon. Her lavender eyes had seem to look lost as though she was thinking about something. Then he noticed the smile on her face. Something he hasn't seen an in while. She was always beautiful, but at that moment Naruto felt his breath being taking away by her beauty. She was just so damn… beautiful.

Naruto stood there and looked at her. Engrossed in this scene before his eyes. He had only been home for about five minutes, but not having really seen her for a while, all he could do was stare. He was so lost that he didn't see Hinata turn around and look at him. Hinata had turned her head slighlyt and could see Naruto standing by the corner of the living room. She was starting to wonder how long he was standing there, but when she noticed him not moving, she became a little worried. She turned her head a little more and called out to him. "Naruto."

Naruto had come to his sense when he heard his angel say his name with him such a quiet voice. When Naruto looked into her eyes, the scene before him became even more intense. With her head slightly turned and the wind blowing her hair, she looked like a goddess. Her lovely eyes were staring at him. He knew he should answer her but he couldn't. She had made him silent. So he moved, to let her know that he heard her. He moved towards her.

Hinata watched him move slowly towards her. " _Maybe he had a tough day._ " She thought. As Naruto was within arm reach of her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. He place both his arms around her waist and put his head into the crook of her neck. Hinata was surprised by his sudden grasp, but had grown comfort to his touch really quick. She placed her hands on his arms that were around her waist and started to rub them. They were silent for a little. Just enjoying the comfort of each other that they had missed so dearly. "Welcome home, Naruto."

Hinata had said barely over a whisper. Naruto pulled her closer to him so that there was no space between the two. He held Hinata like his life depended on it and it did. She was his solitude. The second he touched her, he felt as though all of his problems and stress would just melt away. She made him feel as though there was no world outside, but only him and her at this very time. With his head deep into the crook of her neck, he could smell her. " _She smells wonderful._ " He though as he sniff her scent as if he had never smelled it before. " _Where have you been, my love?_ " He really just missed her.

Naruto kisses her neck to let her know that he had heard her greeting. Hinata loved when he did that, but she was a little worried. He hadn't said anything since he came home. _"Did something happen?"_ She wondered. It was unlike him to be as quiet as he was. "Naruto…" She said his name with that angel voice again. He was stuck in this trance of Hinata and he didn't know how to get out of it. _"Damn it, Kakashi! Why did you make me work so much. If I knew I would miss her this much, I would have cut back or never even not worked at all."_ He though getting a little angry.

He tighten his hold on Hinata. Never wanting to let go. They both stood there and listened to the wind as it was starting to pick up. Hinata knew that Naruto wouldn't tell her his problems because he didn't want to worry her. But with him not speaking, it was honestly starting to freak her out. She turned her head a little and looked at him. But all she could she was ruffled blond locks. She took one of her hands and put it in his hair and started rubbing it. _"God, I love that…"_ Naruto thought as he felt her hand in his hair. She knew that whatever was bothering him, he would tell her in due time.

Hinata continued to rub his hair. Naruto had to pull himself from this trance. So he moved one arm that was around her waist and grabbed her hand that was in his hair. Hinata was shocked at the sudden movement. Naruto had pulled her arm up and turned her around so that she was facing him. His other arm was still around her waist, pulling her back towards his body. He rested his forehead on hers and then closed his eyes. He could never get enough of Hinata. She was his muse.

Hinata smiled a little and closed her eyes and put her hand that he was holding on his cheek. She missed him so much. Oh so much, that at this very moment, she was the happiest person. He was in her arms and she could feel his warmth. She wanted this for a while. For him to be with her. That's all she wanted. "I missed you so much." Hinata said as a whisper. She gently ran her thumb across his whisker marks. She loved this about him. They were like his special trademark. "I missed you too Hinata…so much. You have no idea." He's voice sounded a little deeper than normal.

As he said this, he kissed her on her forehead. God, he missed her. Hinata had looked up at him and Naruto had opened his eyes. They were both just staring at each other. Thinking, _"Please never let this end."_ Hinata had looked into his eyes, searching for whatever was bothering him. But she couldn't tell what it was. "Please don't be mad at me, Hina." She had pulled back a little, surprised at what he said. _"Mad? Why would I be mad?"_ She didn't have a reason to be mad. Is this what he was worried about?

"Why would I be mad?" She asked him with a hint of surprised in her tone. It had taken him a while to answer, but he finally did. "I know that I haven't been home a lot lately, and I'm just leaving you in the house sometime by yourself and I feel really bad about it. I mean, I know that you go out sometimes, but that doesn't compare to me leaving you all the time. I know that we haven't been able to spend time together lately and I know you might be a little sad… I just…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Hina."

While he was say all of this, Hinata could see the hurt in his eyes. She rubbed her thumb across his cheek again and smiled. She had made him worry. "Naruto…you're dream has always been to be Hokage and there is no reason that anything should stop you from that. I knew that when Kakashi told you the news, that this would be a great opportunity for you. I so happy for you, because this is what you've worked for. This is what you went through some much for and I would never want to do anything to stop you from achieving this dream. I knew that we weren't going to be seeing each other often. I do miss you, I always miss you when you're not around. But I can wait, because I love you and I will always be home waiting for you to return." She smiled and ran her thumb across his lips. "So please, don't worry about me love. Okay?"

Naruto was speechless. He was expecting her to say something completely different about the issue, but then again. It was Hinata. He knew that she would always be there for him, but he hated HATED having her wait for him. She waited so long from him and waiting was something that he would not let her do.

"I promise to try and come home earlier, but please don't say you'll wait for me. All you've done was wait for me. So this time, I'll wait for you." Hinata just looked at him. She stopped moving completely. _"He'll wait for me?"_ Naruto chuckled at how confused she looked. "Hinata, I'll wait for the days to end to see you. To hold you. To kiss you. To make you laugh. To love you. So every day from now on, will you let me wait for you?" Hinata was speechless. She couldn't answer him, so she did the best thing she could do to answer him. Hinata lend in and softly pushed her lips onto his. She truly loved this man. They kissed for a few minutes, until Hinata backed up a little and broke the kiss.

Leaving only a little gap in between the two. She opened her eyes and looked him in the eye. He was looking back at her. He understood her answer and he just smiled at her and kissed her again. This time the kiss was passionate. They expressed so much to one another through that one kiss. They had finally broken apart, needing air. Leaving the little gap between them, they both smiled at each other and then laughed. Naruto thought to himself, _"Why is she so perfect?"_

Naruto was now kissing Hinata on the forehead, while her arms were around his waist hugging him. Naruto had noticed that the window was still open and then remember the scene that he had walked in too. He smiled against her forehead.

"You wanna leave the window open for a little, just until we decide to go to sleep?" Hinata nodded a little. Even after all these years, Naruto still had the ability to make her blush and shy. She only did it around him and he would always laugh and call her cute. Naruto noticed that she was blushing and started laughing. He kissed her forehead on more time before pulling away. Hinata looked at him and he was doing his infamous smile. The one that melted her heart every time. _"He's so handsome."_

"Hey Nata, I smell ramen. Did you make some for dinner?" Hinata was so caught up that she forgot about dinner. "Oh yea, I did. I thought you might like some after you came home." Naruto just smiled and kissed her on the lips before whispering a thank you towards her. Hinata blushed and looked away. Naruto laughed again and went into the kitchen with a red faced Hinata behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sooo, here's Chapter 2!

I didn't realized how short this chapter was when I was writing it. It seemed waaay longer, but hey.

Thank you to those who have taken an interest in my little story. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as we're starting to get into some of the juicy parts of the story.

Please Enjoy! (Also make sure to write a review. I would like to know that you guys think of the story so far.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, for they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 2**

Once they both had fixed their bowls, they went to go sit at the table to eat. Naruto enjoyed having dinner with someone. When he was younger, he was always alone when it came to dinner. He had no one to talk to. But when he started going out with Hinata, they would sometime have dinner together. This made him feel like someone took an interest in him. It turns out he was right, because now he's married to her.

They both sat and ate. Hinata watched him eat. He would eat three or four bowls before he was done and she would still be on her first. She just smiled at him. He would always be so engross. His eyes would close and he had a smile on his face as if he was pleased. She was so busy watching him that she almost forgot her food. Naruto had finished his bowls and now was leaning back his chair rubbing his stomach. He was full and happy. "How was your day, Naruto?" Naruto looked over at Hinata and his expression changed. The look on his face was somewhat of a frustrated look. "It was sooo tiring, Kakashi has me reading stuff that has to do with the other lands lately and I just get tired of it sometimes." Hinata knew Naruto was more an action first person. He normally won't read anything, but this surprised Hinata that he was working hard.

She laughed at his frustration. Naruto looked over at her confused, but then smiled at her. "How was your day, Nata?" Hinata ended up telling him that she basically lounged around all day and read a book. "I'm so jealous, I wish I could have done that today. Not really the reading but the lounging." He pecked out his lips, as if he was upset. Hinata just laughed. _'He can be so cute.'_ Naruto sighed and looked Hinata straight in her eyes, "I wish I was lounging with you today." Hinata looked at him and started blushing. "We can still lounge for a little…" she whispered. Naruto loved to see her shy side. It something that made her who she was. She only ever showed it to him, as though he still made her nervous. He was glad that he still had that effect on her. He smiled at her and stood up, picked up their bowls and placed them in the kitchen. He came back as she was standing up. Naruto went and swooped her off her feet. He carried her bridal style towards the couch in the living room.

Hinata face had turned a bright red. She wasn't expecting him to do that. I mean he did do it something, but it hard to know when to expect them. Honestly, she really loved when he would pick her up like this. The both of them were back in the dark living room. The moon was still glowing through the window and the breeze had picked up quite a bit. Naruto laid down on the couch and put Hinata right next to him. He put an arm on her back and pushed her closer to him. She placed her head on his chest and put her hand on his stomach. They both just laid there. Nothing could be possibly be better right now. Hinata was looking out the window, just relaxing. Naruto on the other hand was looking at her. The scene that he saw earlier had made him want to see her like that again. Although she wasn't standing in the light, the glow of the moon still had an effect on her. Naruto looked at every detail of her being. She stood out like the goddess that she was. She was shining even brighter than before. Her midnight hair helped cast her skin to stand out more. She truly was something else in the moonlight. A beauty by day and a goddess by night. ' _I want to hold her.'_

Hinata was caressing Naruto stomach lightly. She knew he liked it because she felt him relax under her touch. ' _I want to kiss her.'_ He could see her lips and they were tempting him to his core. ' _I want her…'_ Naruto cupped Hinata's face and he looked at her. ' _I want to love her…'_ He rubbed his finger across her cheek. Hinata knew that look in Naruto's eyes. Without him having to say it, she knew exactly what he wanted, because she wanted it too. She wanted his love more than anything. She placed her other hand behind his and turned her head into his palm. She was kissing his hand. Telling him what she meant. Naruto pulled her closed and kissed her nose and then her checks. He got to her lips and before kissing her, he smiled. ' _I need her….'_ He had kissed her. The kiss had started off light and smooth but then over time, it started to pick up into a very passionate kiss. Naruto had flipped then so that he was on top of her. His hand was on her neck holding her in place and her hands were in his hair, ruffling it up. With the kiss becoming hot and heavy, Naruto broke the kiss to give them some time to breathe. When he opened his eyes, the sight before him made him want her even more. She has this hazy look in her eyes. It was a look that only he was allowed to see. It was the look of her wanting him. Hinata was taking in small breaths. Their kisses like that have always been great, but something was different about it. Maybe it from not seeing each other as often, but the feel of his lips were driving her crazy. As if this was a new feeling to her. Normally, it's not. But right now… she was lost for words. She looked at Naruto, breathing very heavy, she said what she had been wanting for a while. It was him.

"…Naru…to." Naruto glazy eyes focused on her. She said his name with such a seductive voice that he understood her without having her say the rest. ' _I want to touch her…'_ Naruto bent back down and placed his lips upon her once again. He broke apart for a second, licked her bottom lip and kissed her again. Hinata knew what he wanted. She opened her mouth and Naruto went in. Their tongues clashing against each other. Hinata ruffled her hands through his hair and pulled him closer, making the kiss deeper. Naruto had broken the kiss and went down to her neck and started kissing and licking her there. He kissed behind her ear and worked his way down her neck until he got to her chest. He went back up and gave her a little bite on the neck before kissing over it. He continued to give her little bites. Hinata could feel herself becoming hot. She was rubbing her hands down his back and when he went to bite her neck once again, she let out a little moan. Naruto loved her moans. They were such little soft signs and groans. He went down and kissed her neck again before placing a kiss in between the opening above her chest.

Maybe this was what Hinata has been waiting for. With him always being gone, there were certain parts of their relationship that she missed. This was one of them. She looked down at him and their eyes meet. His cerulean eyes looked darker, and somewhat hazy. But they gave off such an unbelievable rush that she has never felt before. It was like this was her first time touching Naruto this way. But it wasn't. They have touched countless time. Even during the first time they had touched, she didn't feel this way at all. She felt so…alive. Naruto looked at her and could see something sparked within her. It was her lust. For him. Naruto lend back and unzipped his orange jacket and threw it across the room. Hinata looked up at him and extended her arms so she could run her fingers across his chest. Even with his white t-shirt on, she could feel the extent of his years of training. Naruto had grabbed one of the hands that were on his chest and held it. He brought his face towards her hand and lightly kissed her fingers. Hinata blushed. Even something as simple as this would make her blush to no end. No one knew this about Naruto, but he was very romantic. He was always gentle and soft with her. Sometime, they would be a little rougher with each other, but he was still so gentle. Naruto chuckled at the sight of his love blushing. ' _Why is she blushing?'_ He stopped chuckling and really looked at her. She looked like a sweet angel and he couldn't wait to take her. "Hinata." Hinata looked in his eyes the seconds he called her name. "I want you." Hinata just stared at him and her blush turned darker. She closed her eyes. She just sat there and felt as his lips would push against her fingers, time and time again. She wanted Naruto so much. She needed him. So she slightly opened her eyes and told the man that she loved, what she wanted.

"Then make love to me, Naruto." She said with so much confidence. Naruto stopped moving and was shocked by her words. He has never heard her say that before. The confidence in her tone meant exactly what he thought. ' _She really did miss me.'_ He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear Hinata say, "…Don't keep me waiting, Na…ru…to." Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at her. He placed her hand down and grabbed her by the waist to pull her up. As he stood up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Once she was around him, he put his hands on her butt to keep her supported. His lips had kissed her with such force. Hinata had pulled back a little, "Maybe, we should close the window." Naruto looked over and saw that the window was indeed still open. He honestly had forgotten about it. Naruto chuckled, "Yea, we don't want anyone to hear us, huh?" Hinata blushed so hard from that comment that she had to put her face into the crook of his neck. She felt him vibrate as he laughed at her. He removed one of his hands from Hinata and closed the window. Once it was closed, he placed his hand back where it was and started walking up the stairs to their room with a blushing Hinata kissing his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3!

Prepare yourself!

Thank you to those who have taken an interest in my little story. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter.

Please enjoy! (Also make sure that you guys write a review. I would love to know what you think as the story goes on.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, for they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 3**

With the kisses from his love still being placed on his neck, Naruto had opened the door to their bedroom. He was rubbing his hands on her thighs and giving them a light squeeze. After he open the door, he had used his foot to shut it closed. He walked over to the bed and gently laid Hinata down on her back. He bend back up and was caught by a surprise. It was her.

Their room was pretty big compared to the rest of the house. On the left was their bed, closets and some of their personal materials. On the right was a small door that basically was the door to the bathroom. But what had made there room so great was that it almost had windows like the ones in the living room. So there was no reason for them to turn the lights on with the moon shining so bright.

Naruto looked at Hinata and she was in this position that was calling for him to take her right this second. Her long hair was spread out across the bed. The bottom of her shirt was pulled up a little above her belly button, showing some of her skin that was taunting him. The valley between her breasts were showing more than before and her breathing was hard. He watched her chest go up and down as she was trying to inhale air. The shorts she was wearing were pulled down a little and you could see the line of her panties showing. The moon was just making her glowing. Her eyes were slightly open and were looking at him. She had a smile on her face.

Hinata felt like her body was on fire. They have only been touching and it was driving her crazy. She was breathing hard. All of her sense felt out of order. She slightly opened her eyes to catch Naruto staring at her. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. She just smiled at him. Naruto felt his breathing hitch and his pants stared to get a little tight. Every time he looked at her, he could feel himself losing to his arousal that was slowing growing.

He placed one of his hands on her thigh and slowly ran his fingertips up her curvy frame. He watched as her back arched at his touch. He ran his hand over her hip, around her stomach and then between her chest until he got to her lips. They were a little red from the intense kissing they have been doing. He rub his thumb ever so lightly over her lips. Hinata watched his movements intensely. When he placed his thumb on her lips, she kissed his finger and then open her mouth a little so she could lick it. Naruto had almost coughed as he was trying to hold in a groan. He has never seen this Hinata before. She was being very daring and confident and god, it was turning him on.

He felt her lick his finger again and again. He bend down by her ear and gave it a little lick before removing his thumb from her mouth. He replaced it with his lips. Their lips had clashed into a kiss that was so indescribable. It was a kiss that was filled with so much passion and lust. Naruto had moved his hands down her breast and lightly squeezed them. This had received a moan from Hinata. He then moved from there and ran his hands over her stomach and to her waist. He grabbed her hips and pushed them closer to his. There was no space between the two and that's how they liked it.

Hinata moaned as she felt Naruto bugle against her thigh. This kissing was making her hot and all she wanted to do was remove these clothes. She moved her hands down his chest until she reached the end of his t-shirt. She put her hands inside of this shirt and rubbed them against this muscles. Naruto groaned into the kiss. He became weak when she would touch him. They haven't even gotten to the serious part of this and he already didn't know how long he could last. He broke the kiss so that he could take his shirt off.

Once it was off, he threw it across the room and bend down to give her a simple kiss on the lips, before moving farther down. He kissed her neck once again until he came to the top of her breast. She arched her back again as a sign of her want. Naruto grabbed the end of her shirt and gently pulled it over her head. He threw her shirt into the same direction of his. There she was, shining so beautiful in her bra. It was dark purple and held her big breast perfectly. She covered her chest, feeling a little insecure about it.

Hinata has never liked her chest. For it was too big. Ever since she was a kid, they were what made her feel insecure. No one's breast were as big as hers and it made her uncomfortable with herself. Naruto noticed this about Hinata the first time they had made love to each other. She didn't like her breasts. This always made him sad. She was a beautiful girl and to know she was uncomfortable with herself would upset him. No matter how many time he would tell her she was beautiful, he knew that her chest would make her feel like she wasn't. There nothing he could do to change that. But he would support her with this because he loved her.

Hinata was blushing with her eyes closed. She did this every time they made love. She couldn't help it. No matter how many time Naruto saw her breast, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with them. She felt Naruto grab her hand and kiss it. She opened her eyes to see him looking at her. "You are the light of life and never would I want to make you uncomfortable. So if you feel a certain way…please tell me, okay?" Hinata nodded. Naruto had kissed her hand again and then grabbed the other slowly, as though to give her time to adjust to her chest being out freely. He kissed both of the palms of her hands and then used one of his hands to grab both of her tiny wrist and place them above her head. All Hinata could do was look at him. She trusted him so much. He would always try to make her feel better about her chest without indirectly saying it and sometimes it worked. She knew he would try to avoid making her uncomfortable and he did. Naruto kissed her lips to re- insure her that everything was going to be okay. He then moved down her chest and gave light kisses against her soft skin. He would kiss the top of one breast and then kiss the other. Once he felt her relaxing a bit, he would lick the skin of her breast. She moaned quietly.

To Hinata, Naruto always had this ability to make her melt. She felt like she would turn into goop and she was just slide threw his fingers. She was in such a state of bliss that she didn't feel Naruto move his hand toward her back to unclip her bra. Naruto moved slowly, as to insure she was okay as this kept going. Hinata felt the chain that held her breasts up become lose. He removed the hand that was holding her wrists and grabbed the bra straps slowly. He looked in Hinata's eyes and she nodded. Letting him know that she was okay. He slipped one strap off her shoulders and then did the same to the other side. He lifted her up a little and removed the bra completely. Hinata had moved her arms over her eyes to hide her blush from Naruto. But he knew, if she wasn't okay, she would say something to let him know.

Naruto could see the red of blush on her face. He knew she was embarrassed. After all the time they had been together, she was still embarrassed. Naruto had bent down and whispered in her ear, "Please don't hide from, Hina." Hinata couldn't help it. "But Naruto…" she started saying but was cut off when he licked her ear. "To me you're beautiful, even if you don't feel that way, you are…so please, let me see you." Hinata could cry. He always tried to make her feel better. She removed her arms from her face and placed a hand on Naruto's face. "Thank you." She whispered to him. He smiled and kissed her hand before going to kiss her lips. They kissed for a while as though he wanted her to be relaxed again.

He moved his hands down to her breasts and slowly started to massage them. He heard her moan into the kiss. He broke the kiss to move down to her right breast. He kissed his way down. When he was over her light pink nipple, he licked it. This had sent a shiver down her body. Naruto moved his other hand to pull her up onto the bed more before continued his pleasure towards her nipples. She moaned a little louder as Naruto's other hand had started massaging her lonesome breast.

Naruto had switched his movement and did the same to the left breast. Knowing that he can't leave one dying for the same attention as the other one. Hinata was a sensitive person and just by him playing with her breasts, she was having a hard time keeping her moans in. She felt the heat between her legs increase. Naruto had sucked on her nipple and this had developed a well needed moan from Hinata. She ran her hands down his sides and towards his hips. She needed something to hold, for she was starting to lose her senses. Naruto felt the bugle in his pants grow greatly. He wanted to take her. But he wanted to do it right. She had asked him to make love to her and that was exactly what he was going to do.

He removed his mouth from her nipple and started placing kisses between her chests until he got to her stomach. He licked her belly button and then placed a kiss on it. This had caused Hinata to laugh. She was ticklish and she couldn't help it. Naruto smiled at her laugh. He then started to move down a little farther until he got to her hips, were the little line of her panties were showing. He kissed a line across her hips. She moaned in pleasure. Naruto had moved his hand to unbutton her shorts and unzipped the zipper. He folded the top of her shorts a little, so that her underwear was showing a little more. He moved down a little and placed a kiss in the middle of her underwear. Hinata knew that Naruto liked to tease her, but right now she couldn't handle it. "…Naruto, you tease too much." Naruto just chuckled and pulled back a bit and smiled at her. He could see how impatient she was getting. She looked flustered and needy. He placed his hands on her shorts and pulled them down slowly. Going passed her hips, sliding along her knees until they were at the bottom of her feet. He picked them up and threw them somewhere in the room. He bent back up and all he could see was his angel, laying in only her purple underwear.

 ** _Author's Note: I know that most people are insecure about certain parts of themselves. I know that I am. But always remember that no matter what you dislike about yourself, someone will love it, because it is makes you who you are. If they love you, they will accept that part of you. They will support you and work to make you feel good about yourself._**


	4. Chapter 4

So because Chapter 3 was pretty short, I thought I would upload Chapter 4. Just so you guys have a little more to read. I hope this chapters good. Sometime I feel as it starts to get deeper into the story, it gets harder to write. I don't know..honestly. It could just be me.

Thank you to those who have taken an interest in my little story. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as we are getting deeper into the story.

Please enjoy! (Also make sure to write a review. I would like to know what you guys think of the story so far.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Character, for the belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 4**

Hinata was a nerves wreck around Naruto. They had been married for three years and she still couldn't get over her shyness around him. She was laying there in her underwear and nothing more. Naruto could never get over her beauty. He was just staring at her. "You've been staring at me all evening, Naruto." She whispered. Naruto smiled. "I know...you're always catching my eye, love." She couldn't hide her blush as she knew it was getting deeper. He was making her weak. ' _This man…'_ she thought.

She wanted him back on her. She needed to feel his warmth against her body. She moved her hands slowly against herself. Touching her hips, to her underwear, grazing her stomach and going around her breast. She moved them until her hands were over her head, laying in her hair. In the sexiest voice she could produce, she looked at the man in front of her and said, "Come here…my husband."

Naruto let out such a loud groan. That little scene she just displace made him groan out in satisfaction. She was being so daring right now. ' _This women…'_ He was trying to stay sane but he could feel himself losing that. He unbutton the top of his pants, so he could give his throbbing bulge some room to breathe. For it was getting too tight in his pants. He walked back over and was about to grab her, but he was surprised when she grabbed his arm and pulled him done on the bed. He was laying on his back. Hinata had rolled over and sat on his stomach. She rubbed her hands over his chest.

Naruto was surprised by her action. "Let me show you…how much I love you." Hinata bent down and kissed his lips softly. She backed up a little and looked into his eyes. "You do so much for everyone, even me. So please let me do something for you, Naruto." God, this women was making him a mess. After everything he has been through in his life, he has never heard someone say that they would do something for him. He would always try to put the needs of other before his. Even now he still did that. But for Hinata to say it to him. He almost cried. He loved this women to no end. He smiled at her and nodded. Hinata blushed a little and bent down to kiss him again.

It was a battle between tongues as they clashed again each other. Naruto had placed his hands on her hips and moved her back a little so that she was sitting on his throbbing member. Naruto groaned a loud moan as he made contact with her. Hinata made a silent moan as the contact had surprised her. Her hands were in his hair, for she needed something to hold on to. Naruto moved a little, rubbing their areas together. Creating friction between them. Hinata was starting to stiffen as she felt the tight sensation growing in the pit of her stomach. She needed Naruto to feel the way she was feeling, so she moved one of her hands and glided it down his body until she got to the area of contact. She broke the kiss to lean up and smiled down at him. She grazed her hand over his member and he let out a rather harsh breath. Naruto just watch her, not having the will power to move her. Hinata watched him as he squinted his eyes at her.

 _'He looked so lost…'_ Her hand started rubbing his member that was still in his boxers. He bucked his hips a little. ' _She will be the death of me.'_ She continued to rub him and she could see his eyes growing darker and darker. Naruto let out a long quietly groan. "…Hin..ata." Naruto was already on edge before. He didn't feel he would make it if she kept doing this. His pants were still on and his boxers were blocking the much needed contact of her hand. Naruto moved his hands past her body and down towards his pants and started pushing them off. He bent his legs up and down to try and scoot his pants down past his knees. All Hinata could do was laugh at him. When he finally got them off he used his foot to kick them away from him. He placed his hands back on Hinata. He moved them up her frame to try and keep to his senses. In some way, it was working.

Hinata just chuckled at him. She can tell how impatient he was. She bent down and whispered in his ear, "This is what happen when you tease too much." As she rubbed him with a little more force. Naruto opened his mouth to let out such a loud groan. Hinata kissed his ear and gave it a little lick. He had to take control of this of or he would lose his mind. He grabbed her by her waist and flipped them so that she was under him again.

"You…don't want to play this game, dear." Hinata just looked at Naruto wide eyed. Naruto kissed her with such force, she almost forgot to breathe. Once the kiss had broken, she gasped for air. He moved down her curvy body, place kisses as he went. When he got to the line above her underwear again, he stopped moving. Hinata had noticed this and looked down at him confused. For someone who obtained the Byakugan, this was something she didn't see coming.

One of Naruto's hands had move right between her legs and was touching her precious area. She arched her back and let out the softest moan Naruto has ever heard from her. He continue to rub his hand on her, enjoying the soft moans that were leaving her lips. She arched her back, as his touch was too much for her. Naruto had started placing kisses on her inner thighs. He wanted to mess with her a little. To hear her plea for him and feel her need for him. So he continued to tease, while smiling against her soft skin.

Hinata knew Naruto liked to play games like this. She was having a hard time controlling herself. The sensation of his touch was making her shake a little, but she wanted more from this. She tried to say his name, but her breath was caught in her throat. Naruto lick her thigh again. She tasted so sweet to him. He wanted Hinata to tell him what she wanted from him. So he licked her once again and with such a raspy voice he said, "Tell me what you want, Hinata."

Boy, she wanted to tell him the second he asked her. But she couldn't. She didn't have to willpower right now. She never could tell him her exact words because she would never live it down once the moment was over. Right now, she was a hot mess. She felt herself slipping from her consciousness. "What do you want, Hinata."

She had hear Naruto say it again as he increased the pressure of his touch. She needed to tell him, oh so bad. "…Hinata." He was calling for her. Her moans were growing, but she decide to play this the way he had intended it to go. She used some unknown strength within her body to push herself up on her elbows so she could look at him. Naruto felt Hinata move a little and looked up at her from between her legs. Her breathing was hard and her eyes were almost closed. She was looking at him, hard. With this strength, she had answered him. "…You…Naruto." Naruto moved from his positon to kiss her on her rose bud. He grabbed her underwear and slipped them from her form. He tossed them somewhere and began to give her what she had asked for. Him.

He place his face between her legs and gave her pretty pink rose bud a kiss. He heard Hinata suck a breath in. He started licking, wanting to hear the sweet sounds coming from her mouth even more. But she was holding them in. She knew that the second that her moans escaped her mouth, she wouldn't be able to retract them back. Hinata had this sweet taste and Naruto loved it every time they would make love. He felt his lady shaking from anticipation. She wanted to close her legs. Naruto always made her feel so nervous. But he wasn't going to let her do that. He used his left hand to hold her thigh open and used his other hand that was rubbing her to slowly begin pushing one finger inside her. The second this happen, the strength she had gain was soon lost, and she scream out her soft moan.

She was beyond embarrassed with herself right now. She was never like this when they made love. She was mostly quiet and didn't voice herself the way that she was doing now. She had a feeling Naruto would be looking at her face and she didn't want him to see her like that. So she moved her arms to cover her eyes.

Naruto was too business to notice how embarrassed she was. He had started picking up his pace with his fingers. Hinata's back kept arching at the pleasure that was starting to pulse through her body. Naruto slowed down for a little, putting more effort towards her rose bud more than anything. He wanted to hear her scream. The way that she was moving against him was sending him in to a state of confusion. He was hot and his vision was becoming blurry. He could feel himself losing to her. His member would throb each time he tasted her, and her moans were making him lose his mind. Naruto didn't have to many things he would consider his weakness, but she one the main one.

He placed another finger into her and started pumping his fingers faster. Hinata was trying so hard not to scream out. The way he was licking her was throwing her into a deep trance and his fingers were making her core react. She moved one of her arms from her face and placed her hand into her mouth to muffle her cries of pleasure. Naruto noticed her moans had become quiet and he was not pleased with that. Her moans were sending him over the edge, he wanted to hear more. He moved the hand that was holding her left thigh and went up her body to grab her hand from her mouth. He intertwined his fingers with hers to hold her from covering it again. Hinata was almost at the peck of her climax and she knew her screams could be heard now. But she had melted from within. She no longer cared. Naruto licked her with such force and pumped his fingers faster as he felt her walls tighten around them. With one last finally pump, she had cum. She had bent her head back and screamed from her intense orgasm. Her eyes had rolled into the back of her head and she was gone. "UGGGH…MMMNAARRUUTOO!"

There is was. The sounded he had been waiting for. She was squeezed his hand as her orgasm was still shaking through her. Naruto was licking her sweet juices that had flowed from her. _"She taste so sweet, almost as if she were honey."_ Naruto had finished cleaning her up. Once he was done, he sucked the fingers that he used to give her that pleasured orgasm, cleaning those too.

Hinata felt like she was in heaven, she was still stuck in her high and was having a hard time coming down from it. She felt the bed move a little as Naurto started placing kissing going up her body until he was at her ear. Her head was still tilted back and she was clinging to the air her body so desperately needed. Naruto was placing light kisses on her cheek and neck, just waiting for her to come down from her high. He was pleased with himself. He never expected that he would actually get her to scream like that. While his other hand was still holding hers, he took his free hand and gently rubbed his thumb across her face. Hinata was coming down from her high. She had finally found the energy to move her arm that was covering her eyes up a little, placing it onto her forehead.

Naruto could she how flustered she was, for her face was a little red. He made her an embarrassing mess and he groan from this. _"She is a melting mess and I don't think I can hold out much longer with her looking like this."_ Hinata opened her eyes slightly to see Naruto staring at her. His eye were so dark, that she couldn't even see the bright blue that they always were. It was like looking into the depths of the ocean, there was no sign of light within them. She knew that he was gone and that this was still only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

I would like to thank everyone for taking the time to read my story! I love seeing how interested everyone is in it.

Sorry that I end up making you wait for the next chapter, but I do like to make sure they are to my liking before posting them for you to read. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter as we are getting close to the end of the story.

Please Enjoy! (Also make sure to write a review. I would like to know what you guys think of the story as it is coming to and end soon.)

Side Note: If any of you are interested in me personally or are just wanting to know if I'm alive while you're waiting for the next chapter of something, come follow me on tumblr! I would love to follow anyone back. I'll put the link in my profile.

 **Disclaimer** **: I Do Not Own These Characters, for they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 5**

Hinata had turned her head away from Naruto. His glaze was strong and overpowering. It was calling out to her. She knew what he wanted and with the way he had just pleased her, she was willing to give it without hesitation. Hinata could feel her hand still interlocked with his, she squeezed it and brought it towards her lips. She gave the back of his hand a sweet kiss, to show how much she enjoyed that. Naruto had his forehead in her neck. He was letting her rest for a little until she was okay to keep going. That orgasm had taken a toll on her. He felt kisses being placed on his hand. He turned his head and looked at her. She is so gorgeous and she was all his. All he could do was smile. Hinata took her other hand and rubbed his hair. He groaned at her touch. He was losing control and soon enough something was going to push him over the edge. Never was he so right about that.

As Hinata ruffled through his already messy hair, she could feel her lover stiffen a bit. He was groaning into her neck. She had stopped kissing his hand and turned her head towards him. She was now placing kisses on his ear. With the little breath she had she said something that made him almost crack. "…Let me make…make you feel…as I feel…Naru…to." Naruto moved his head from her neck and looked her in the eyes. He has never felt such a way about someone, as he was feeling for Hinata at this very moment. _'Why was I such a fool in the past? Why couldn't I see you for you?'_ _My life may have been different then.'_ He always had this lingering regret that he may never get over. Hinata was like an angel sent from the heavens to make his life better than ever. But he never treated her how he should have when he was a kid. He knew no better then, but now that he was given the chance to be with her, he would never want to do anything to mess that up.

Hinata saw his face change and was confused by the look. _'What is he thinking about?'_ Naruto had to tell her how he really felt about her. She needed to know. So he closed his eyes and concentrated his thoughts. He needed to focus just to tell her what he felt she needed to hear. Hinata was still rubbing his hair, trying to comfort him this inner battle he seemed to be having with himself. All she could do was wait.

Naruto had finally figured out what to say. He moved the hand that wasn't still holding hers and placed it onto her cheek. She looked up at him, waiting for his next move. He wanted to watch her face as he told her his deepest feelings for her. He was getting nervous. Was it her making him like this? Nervous? He hardly ever felt this way. Maybe this was how she felt around him all the time. But this lovely girl in front of him deserved to know. A simple action wasn't enough for her. She deserved so much more, so much more than anyone.

"Hinata…I…may never get the chance to say this again. So please…let me say this now." She just looked at him waiting for him to continue. "No one has ever loved me, almost for my entire life. I was just a lost kid with no one to call his own. I was hated for being me and never understood why. I would always ask myself, why did everyone have someone but I was alone? I soon started to think that maybe, I just deserved to be alone. All I ever wanted was someone to notice me…to love me for me. But no one ever did. So because of this, I thought that I would be alone for the rest of my life. But then I meet a girl one snowy afternoon."

"She was being bullied for something she couldn't help and watching her cry was something that I couldn't do. I didn't want this girl to feel like I have always felt. Alone. She had looked too sweet for someone to be bringing her down. I happen to see her again during the Chunin exams, she still seemed as sweet as ever. But there was something different about her….she looked very sad. Although she would play it off well in front of her team and others, I could see how sad she was.

During the exams, I had learned that she was considered a failure within her family and that honestly made me upset. There was no reason she should be the failure. If anything, I'm the one who was a failure. Not her. But she showed everyone how strong of a person she was and proved she was not a failure. She seemed to grow stronger and stronger because the next time I saw her, she was a beautiful girl with so much hidden potential. Although she was still shy, she had grew some confidence to stand for herself.

Then…during the battle with Pain. She protected me. Covered me. Something no one has ever done. I was stuck and there was nothing that I could do to help her. Seeing her get hurt to protect me…had crushed me. The last thing I had wanted was for her to leave this world. For there was no one like her. Even during the war, she had stood by me and uplifted my strength. She gave me the ability to do what I needed to do. She was by my side, protecting me... yet again. I should have been the one protecting her. Then the mission on the moon made me realize, how much I want this girl. How much I need her. All she has ever done is grown and protect me. But now it was my turn to protect her….to love her the way he has always loved me. Hinata, you are what made someone like me, who knew he was destined to be alone, could finally be loved. For you are the one who changed my world. You have always supported me, kept me grounded and watched over me. You have always wanted to make sure I was happy. That there was smile on my face. So from now on, I want to make sure I do the same to you, because it's your time to be happy. Hinata…I love you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you so much for loving me."

The room had grew silent as Naruto had finished telling her how he truly felt for her. He was looking in her eyes and nothing had changed in them. He was scared that he said something wrong, until he felt something wet on his fingers. It was her tears, she was crying. Hinata couldn't believe what he had just said to her. Never would she expect him to tell her all of this, especially during the middle of their love making. But somewhere in her heart, she had waited for this. Waited for Naruto to fully open his heart to her and all she could do was cry. No one had ever made her feel the way that she was feeling. Love was such an unexpected thing. No one has ever praised her, confined in her, and thought highly of her the way that he explained to her. She had never heard anyone talk about her the way that he did. She always thought of herself as a failure and that she never could amount to something other being a shinobi. But this man had proved her wrong with his words. Her years of frustration and built up walls had been broke away by this him. He could ways do amazing things.

Hinata was still stare at him. He was waiting for her answer. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you Naruto…thank you so much…for letting be the one who loves you more than you can understand." Naruto smiled down at her. He bent down to kiss her. Tears were still rolling down her checks. He had smiled into the kiss and broke it apart. He wiped her tears with his thumb and chuckled. "Stop crying Hina, it's okay." She laughed and said, "I'm trying but they just won't stop." Naruto pulled back a bit but was grabbed by Hinata. She flipped then so now he was on his back again and she was sitting on him.

She ran her hands down his body and stop once she got to his underwear. She slipped one hand inside and grabbed Naruto's member with such a strong force, he almost buck his hips under her. She started moving her hand up and down, slowly pumping his member. Naruto was groaning loudly. That sense of control he had during his speech was gone. He was lost and hungry for her. Hinata bent over and started placing kisses along his neck. Grazing over his Adams apple. She worked her way down to his chest. She stopped kissing him, but was still pumping him. She looked up and winked at him. "Let me show you how much you mean to me." Her voice was still a little shaky from crying but she wanted to do this. Naruto had her soul. He had unlocked the keyhole and stole her heart away.

If anything could be considered heaven right now, it was this. Naruto was laying with the women of his dreams sitting on him and she was making him feel great. He was staring at her as she was working him. Hinata had her hand over his member. Pumping him slowly. As she was moving her hand up, she ran it over his head and she could feel Naruto groans running through his body. She was playing with him a little at first, but as she was looking at him, she wanted to make Naruto dark eyes ask for her. He had made her feel great before, but she wanted to feel more. See more of Naruto face as he was begged for her. She stopped pumping abruptly. Naruto had closed his eyes when she had her hand over the top of his member. He was trying to hold on for a while, because he didn't want this moment to end. Then suddenly, he had stopped feeling her hand moving. He opened his eyes to look at her but he doesn't see them. Her bangs were covering her eyes. ' _Why did she stop?'_

Hinata wanted to hear Naruto, like he had wanted to hear her. She was in control now and she was going to show him how dear he was to her. "…Naruto?" Naruto almost couldn't answer. "Hmmm." She squeezed his member a little, before continuing. "Do you want me?" Naruto just stared at her. ' _Where is she going with this?' "_ Why would she ask that? Oh course I do." His voice was so deep and sounded so sexy. Hinata was acting out of the ordinary. But something had changed in her this time around. She would normally let Naruto be in control and he would handle her like she would break the second he would touch her. But Naruto had changed her. His simple words of expression had told her, ' _Make this man happy, for he deserves it.'_

Naruto was surprised Hinata took control. She was never like this. But because she had the confidence to do this, he decide to let her handled it for now. Hinata had started pumping him again without time for him to process her movements. He groaned out loud. All that could be heard in the room was him, as he groaned out of satisfaction. Hinata still wasn't looking at him. She was blushing, hard, and she couldn't stop. Naruto had grabbed her hips at her sudden movement and pushed on them with so much force, that he might have left bruises there.

Hinata winced a little at the pain of his grab, but she could handle it. She moved her head up and looked at him, "Then let me hear…you." She started pumping him faster and faster. Naruto was gone. He was groaning out loud and all he could feel was Hinata's touch. She had bent down and placed a kissed on his lips. She wanted Naruto to gaps and ask more for her. Hinata had licked his lips and forced her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced against each other. She seem to be overpowering him because the kiss was turning sloppy. She wasn't going to pull back yet. With her pumping him faster and faster, she felt Naruto shaking. ' _He's close…'_ she thought. She broke the kiss and he gasped for air. "…Naruto…"

She had called his name but he was no more. She had done what he had done to her, made him a hot melting mess. He was close, really close and she was driving him crazy. His groan were getting louder and louder. With him being breathless and the pressure rising towards his climax, he felt that he could disappear the second he came. Hinata wanted him to say what she wanted to hear. He wasn't saying anything, so she did something that shocked them both. She removed her hand, folded the top of his underwear so that his member was free. She backed her body up so that her sweet flower was placed against him member. She started moving herself over him. Naruto's grip on her waist grew tighter and he groaned louder than he ever could. "UGGGG…Hin..a…"He said in such a husky whisper. It was so deep.

He couldn't even get out the rest of her name. Hinata was grinding into him and she could feel herself getting wet again. Her sweet juices were flowing over his member, making the sensation of this moment unbelievable. Hinata bent down and kissed Naruto again. The kiss had turned messy. The two couldn't function. Hinata broke the kiss and moved her head down by his neck and kissed him softly. She was feeling the high coming again and she wanted to come with Naruto. He had pushed her flower closer to him and the pressure of their orgasms increased. In one last motion, Naruto had cum. "MMMM…HI…." Hinata had stopped gridding and put the hand that was once holding his member, back on it. She was pumping him a little. She had used her other hand to push herself up. She looked at Naruto. He was breathing hard. His skin was glowing from his sweat. He looked so good and she wanted more. Naruto was stilling coming down from his climax. He was trying to gain his senses. He opened his eyes slight and looked at her. She made him weak.

Hinata was still feeling the pressure of the gridding. She wanted Naruto now. Like right now. She was trying to handle her breathing. Naruto was staring at her as he was trying to stable his breathing. He had finally came down from his high. He slowly released his strong grip on and her waist and rubbed his thumbs on her sides, trying to smooth out the pressure. "…Sorry…Hina." He whispered out. His breathing was still rough. She had moved her hand up his member and released it. She could feel some of his cum on her hand. She brought it up from between the two. She opened her hand and looked at it. It was warm and it felt strange. Naruto was just looking at Hinata. He didn't like to get her dirty like that.

She was happy that she made Naruto weak. It had made her excitied. He was one of the strongest shinobi ever, and SHE was the one to make him weak. Naruto pulled Hinata by her waist, sliding her up his chest. He placed a kiss below her belly button. "Let's clean you up." Hinata sighed at his kiss. She could feel her body still pulsing from her teasing and the second he pulled her closer and kissed her, an electric shock ran through her body. She bent her head down and moaned in pleasure. Naruto felt her tense so he kissed her again. She moaned a little louder than the last time.

Naruto teased her a little more. Kissing her over and over again. He was pushing at Hinata nerves. ' _He loves to mess with me'_ But she wasn't going to let him have this one. Naruto felt Hinata moved, he stopped kissing and looked up. He instantly became hard again. Hinata had brought the hand with his cum towards her lips and lick it. She licked from her palm to between each of her fingers, cleaning herself. He tasted salty but a little sweet. Once she was done, she looked down and gave him a small smile. Naruto had disappear, he's conscious was gone.

He grabbed her gently and flipped them so that she was under him again. She laughed out loud. ' _God, her laugh is so angelic.'_ Natuto went down and kissed her mid laugh, cupping her face in his hands. The kiss was sweet and passionate. He had place his other hand on the lower side of her back and pulled her up onto the bed more so she was right in the middle. She laughed into the kiss. The little scene she just displayed was the thing that sent him over the edge. He was long gone. Hinata put her arms around his neck and rested them there. Nauto pulled back a little and place his forehead on hers and open his eyes. He was staring at her. Hinata could see the change in Naruto. His eyes were no longer blue. They were dark with a tint of red. He was never like this. They were so intense. She would have though she was looking at Kurama. She was getting excited and a little scared.

"Say it again, Hinata…" he whispered. His voice didn't even sound like his anymore. Hinata had a feeling she knew what he was talking about. He wanted to hear her say what had started all this. Those words, were what made this night incredible. Naruto had made her feel wonderful and alive tonight. Never would she have thought that missing him would have made her loves this more than anything. Naruto moved one of his hands, pulling off his boxers completely. He moved that same hand and spread her legs apart. He took hold of his member and placed it by her flower. He rubbed her sweet juices on it and asked again, "…Say it, Hinata." He groaned. Hinata moaned. She squeezed the hair on the back of his nape and answered her lover's request "Make love to me…Naruto."


	6. Chapter 6

So Chapter 6!

Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I honestly couldn't tell you guys how much I appreciate it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as we are getting closer to the end of the story. There is **ONE** more chapter after this one. I couldn't just end it like this.

Please Enjoy! (Also make sure to write a review. I would like to know what you guys think of the story as we are getting closer to the end.)

Side Note: I am working on yet another Naruto and Hinata story. I'm adding a little drama in that one, so let's see how that goes.

Side Side Note: If anyone is interested in me personally, or is just wanting to know if I am alive while you are waiting for the next chapter. Come follow me on tumblr. I would love to follow you guys back. I'll put the link in my profile.

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, for they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 6**

The second those sweet words left her lips, he had slipped his member into her slowly. Hinata's eyes had shot open and she moaned greatly. She grabbed the nape of his neck harder and arched her back. She thought she was ready for this. But with her body, not having Naruto for so long, she had forgotten how big he was. She felt her insides burning as he slide farther into her. Naruto almost came as he was moving. She was so tight and wet. God, this felt so good. He placed his lips against her forehead to try to keep his senses in sane. "Mmmmm." She felt him hum on her forehead.

Once he was in, he stopped moving. Waiting for her to adjust to him. Hinata released her grip and rubbed his neck. She kissed his chin. Naruto had opened his eyes and looked at her. She was looking at him. This man was something unbelievable. He made her express emotions that she didn't know she had before. He was the sunshine in her life and every time he looked at her, she felt the rushing waves within her calm. Naruto always had the ability to not only change the opinions of people around him, but change themselves for the better. He had done that for her too and he didn't even know it. She smiled at this thought. She really loved this man. She loved him so much. There was nothing that could change that.

"I love you." Naruto wasn't expecting her to say anything, let alone that. But she said the words that he always long to hear. All he ever asked for in his life was for someone to love him, and now, at this moment, there was. It was her. Naruto traced his fingertips over her face and smiled at her. "I love you too…so much." She smiled at him. She felt herself getting teary eyed. Naruto chuckled a little and kissed her. He placed one of his hands on her waist and the other behind her neck. He made the kiss a little deeper and started moving in her slowly.

On this night, the two were not thinking about their busy live. Or the people who needed them or even what they represented to others. All that they could thinking about were each other. This was what they missed. Being in the comfort of one another, without having something stopping them. Whether it was work or missions, they never had the time to just be who they were. Right now, he wasn't the Nine-Tailed Fox's vessel or the savior of the world. Nor was she the Byakugan Princess and a member to the Hyuga Clan. They were just Naruto and Hinata. Nothing more and nothing less.

The moment Naruto had started moving into her, she moaned into the kiss. Hinata couldn't speak and she hope this time he wouldn't ask her anything because he wasn't getting an answer. Every nerve within her body was starting to scream at her from this pleasure. He was deep in her and he going slow, as though he wanted to make sure she felt his member as it was going into her core. Naruto was keeping his groans low, for he was trying to stop himself from making her legs weak for the next few days. Whenever they would make love, there was one thing Naruto loved to hear.

It was Hinata's plea for him. He knew sooner or later, she was going to ask and he was going to deliver, but he waited for it. ' _God, I have to stop teasing her like this'_ He thought to himself, but just smiled because he knew that he would never stop doing that. Hinata broke the kiss. She needed air, for her mind was becoming a blank slate. She moaned every time Naruto moved in her. She grabbed his shoulder and held them tight, for the nape of his neck wasn't enough for her. She bent her head back and screamed an almost silent moan that ended it an "Oooh…god…" Naruto was going to make her say it. By that moan she just had, she was close to slipping up and saying what she wanted. He liked to make her ask because she would never tell you if you didn't.

He was feeling so good. Her flower had made is member so wet, that it was slipping so easily inside her and it was driving him crazy. This slow pace was killing him, but he needed her to say it. She had to say it for this would be the only way to fulfill the request she had made. Hinata couldn't take this pace, he was going too slow and with the way her body was now…she needed more. She squeezed his shoulders and between her moans, she had finally asked. "…Fas..ter…plea..se!"

Bing! There it was. Naruto had instantly picked up his pace and she screamed. He went from going incredible slow, to faster than anyone could imagine. He was going so faster that her moans were matching up with his thrust. Naruto, was no longer Naruto. He had blanked out. The sensation being placed on his member was making him go blind for it was too strong for him to overcome. The grip on her waist tighten and he had removed his hand that was once holding her neck was now placed on one of her breast. He moved his face down towards the other breast and placed it into his mouth, licking it as if it was his favorite candy.

Hinata wasn't expecting him to pick up his pace so quick, but god, she was happy he did. She was no longer no more. The sensation in her stomach was building up quickly. Her body had gone numb and felt lighter than ever. Her eyes had rolled back and she was screaming, gasping her moans. She wasn't going to last too much longer. Their body were grinding into each other. Sweat was clinging to their skin and nothing could change how amazing this moment was right now.

Naruto let go of her breast and placed his face right between her chest. He couldn't breathe, so for a little he had slowed down but was still going pretty fast. Naruto placed kisses between her breasts, while his groans had escaped his lips. He moved the hand that was on her breast and glided it up her body. He took one of her hands that we holding his shoulders and intertwined his hand with hers. When Naruto had slowed down, that gave Hinata a little recover time, but barely. She bent her head back down and her eyes were slightly open. Her throat was dry and her screams were making her dizzy from the lack of air. She felt Naruto reach for her hand and grabbed it from his shoulders and intertwined them together. Naruto was kissing between her chest and she was in totally bliss. Never had she been a mess the way that she was now.

Naruto started moving up with his kisses. Going past her breast to her neck. He kissed her on her collarbone before biting her, hard on her neck. Hinata had moaned out in pain. She felt him lick over and suck on the area of her pain. He sucked until he felt that what he done was good enough. He moved from her neck towards her lips. He opened his eyes to look at her before kissing her. Hinata only saw Naruto's eyes for a second, but she noticed. The red tint had become more visible and it was just calling out to her. The kiss was hot and sloppy and it was getting harder and harder to breath. They moaned into each other mouths and just enjoyed this moment for now. Because soon it would be over.

Hinata was close, really close. She broke the kiss with a gasp and a moan. "….I'm….clo…." she couldn't even finish. Naruto knew he was close too and he wanted to make her come with him. He licked her lips and said, "….Come….with…me." He picked up is pace and was going faster than he was before. Hinata had screamed out her moans. She was squeezing Naruto's hard and the grip on his shoulder was harder than ever. Naruto's voice didn't even sound like his anymore and his eyes were redder than before. She had cracked him. Naruto placed his lips back on hers. Hinata had wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer so that he was going deeper and deeper into her. Naruto was going to make her faint, for this right now, this was too much for her. Her eyes were rolled back and her tongue was under his control. She was done for…

Naruto pulled her body closer to his and quicken his pace faster. He was done. With a few more quick thrust, they both had climax.

Hinata had screamed into the kiss, which soon broke. " UUUGGHGOD…MMMUUGGH." Her soft moan was loud and ferocious. Her body was shaking so much, she that was jerking around under Naruto. Naruto had gasped and groaned right after Hinata. "….MMMMMUGH... He was shaking a little has his cum was starting to fill her. Never would their love making session so intense. But this one by far was the best. Hinata could fill his cum in her and it was a lot. She was breathing hard and she was slowly stared to gain her sight again. It was clouded and blurry but it was coming back. Naruto had finally pulled out of her as his member was finally finished. They both moaned a little as he left her body. He wasn't done with her yet.

He picked her up and flipped her, so that she was on her hands and knees. Hinata didn't have time to process what had just happen as Naruto slide his member right back inside her. She threw her head back. His member was going deeper into her then before. God, this was too much. But it was SO good. She wanted so much more of Naruto. She wanted him to make her feel like he had become one with her. Naruto knew he was going to make some incredible love to his wife. He placed his hands on her back and started to slowly move in her.

The second he had started moving, Hinata felt her body weakening. She grabbed the covers on the bed and tried really hard not to scream out his name. He was driving her insane. He was so deep inside her that she could feel every inch of his member as he went farther and farther in. She arched her back and screamed in the bed. Naruto moved his hands down her beautiful body, going over her soft back until her got to her semi-red hips. He grabbed her hips and pulled her body so that she was closer to him. So that there was no space between his member and her flower. Hinata had bent her up and screamed out in intense pleasure. Her moans were starting to sounded harsh.

Naruto picked up his pace and pumped into her with as much speed as before. He wanted to destroyer her. He bent down and placed kisses on her back, as though to distract her. For he had something up his sleeve that was going to make her scream. Hinata could feel his sweet kisses being placed on her back. It was making her body shake from anticipation. He was always full of surprises, but this one she didn't see coming.

He had started licked her irresistible back, sending a shiver through her body. Hinata could feel she was close to cumming again and she didn't have the strength to handle it. As Naruto was licking her back, he slides one of his hands down her body until he got to her precious area. He placed his fingers over her rosebud and rubbed it in time with his pumps. This had caused Hinata to scream. She no longer could control herself. Naruto had made her melt between his delicate fingers. She pulled on the cover tightly as she could feel her orgasm cumming. She closed her eyes and held her breath. She was so close.

Naruto was in bliss. But he also could tell that he was becoming rougher with her. Something in him had changed. He was sure his animalistic side was surfacing the more he continued to make love to her. She was so wet, and the feeling she was giving his member were sending shocks throughout his body. He could tell by how tight she was getting that she was close to cumming again. He was close too. She had sent him over the edge and there was no way he was coming back any time soon.

All it took, were a few more pumps and rubs against herself. Hinata pulled the covers tighter, as at least she had finally came. She gasped out her moan, that turned into rough high scream. She was shaking as her orgasm this time was more intense than the last one. "UUUUGHGOOOD!" Naruto felt her walls tighten around his member so suddenly, that it had made him come right after her again. He let out a breath and grabbed her hips harder as he could feel his high rushing through his body. Is was so overpowering. It had shaken his mind and controlled his body. He couldn't moan out loud for he was having a hard time letting the air enter his lungs. This was such an amazing night.

The two had stayed in the position that they were in for a while. Both were in desperate need of air. There lungs were screaming for the one thing it was lacking. All that could heard was their hard breathing and nothing more. Hinata had her face in the bed, and Naruto was leaning against her back. They were both exhausted. But something in them, was calling for each other. They desired more of one another. It took a while, but Naruto was the first to move. He pushed himself up off of Hinata and pulled out of her. Hinata could feel him leaving her. She found the strength to roll over and lay on her back. She was having a hard time seeing. Her senses were out of control.

Naruto could feel that he was regaining a little bit of his sight. He looked up and saw her. His angel. She was blushing like crazy and she honestly looked so sexy. He didn't know how long he could keep going but he wanted to take her...just one more time. He reached down and grabbed Hinata, pulling her up, so that he could scoop her up into his arms. He sat down on the bed, with his back against the headboard. He placed Hinata in his lap, so that she her legs were on either side of his body. As of now, they were face to face with each other.

Hinata closed her eyes, as she felt Naruto move her so that she was sitting on his lap. When she felt herself stop moving, she slightly opened her eyes and looked into her alluring husband eyes. His eyes were a crimson red and had a striking resemblance of Kuruma's. They were sending a shiver down her back. She had shattered Naruto. She took her arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

Naruto could see how red her face was. He watched as her eyes could hardly focus on him. He watched as her chest would go up and down as she was trying to inhale air. He could see that their actions had made her tired. The sweat from her body was making her hair stick to her sweet skin. He place his hands around her stomach and pulled her closer to him. He felt her twitch a little at his touch. He placed his forehead on hers and just looked at her. Nothing could possibly make him more happy than he was right now.

"...Are...you okay?" Hinata had asked him. Naruto heard her but it took him a while to answer. He nodded against her head. "I'm...fine. Are..you okay?" Hinata stared at him. She nodded. "I'm...okay." she whispered. She wanted to ask him about his eyes, but since he said he was okay, she believed it. He voice sounded completely different. It was deep and rough. He sounded so unbelievably sexy. Naruto ran his hands up her body. He loved the feel of her skin. It was teasing him to take her one more time, just one more. But this time, he would show his love for her.

Hinata relaxed into the feel of Naruto's hands as he ran them up and down her body. She kissed is forehead and smiled to herself. She would have to thank him later. Tonight was perfect. There was nothing more she could have wanted then this. To be in her husbands arms, as he made sweet, passionate, love to her. She pulled herself closer and smiled.

Naruto had closed his eyes as he could feel his wife placing kisses on him forehead. All he ever wanted lately, was to be with her. To be held in her arms as she would kissing him. To feel the touch of her soft beautiful skin. To smell her delicious scent. To taste how sweet she always was. To hear her quiet voice laugh and say his name. To see...her gorgeous face as she would smile at him. All he ever wanted was Hinata. He was finally given his wish and he couldn't be more happier.

He ran his hands down her body and then suddenly stopped. Hinata pulled back a little and looked at him. He wasn't moving at all. Why did he just stop like that? She pulled back a little more and looked at him. His eyes were closed and he still wasn't moving. "...Naruto?" She waited for him to move, but nothing happened. She was starting to get a little worried. He did say he was fine. Wasn't he? Then suddenly, he put a little pressure on her hips and lifted her up a little, so she was directly over his member. He moved one of his hands and took hold of his member. He placed it by her entrance and slowly slide insider her.

Hinata grabbed onto his neck as his member was entering her. His sudden movement had scared her a little. She moaned onto his forehand, as she felt herself being lowered onto him. Once he was in as far as he could go, he stopped moving. Hinata moved off of his forehead and looked at him. He was starting at her. His red eyes had this sense of lust in them. As though they were telling her, just one more time. She kissed his lips, letting him know he could start moving.

Naruto got the signal from Hinata and had started moving. This time he was going to go at a nice slow pace. He wanted to make love to her, like she had asked him too. He grabbed Hinata hips and moved her against him in time with his slow pumps. He wanted her to feel every inch of him as he moved in her. He wanted her to make him as though they had become one with each other. He could feel her breast rubbing against his chest with each movement, and it was sending shock waves throughout his body. He felt incredible.

Hinata was paying so much action to how Naruto was moving in her that she forgot she was kissing him. She broke the kiss with a little gasped and moaned out. It was soft, but you could tell how good he was making her feel right now. This was normally how they would love making. She would let Naruto be in control and he would handle her with so much care. His member was so deep insider her, that every time he moved, he body would feel lighter and lighter. She felt like she was becoming apart of him. They were becoming one. "...Na...ru" she moaned out his name. His senses were on high alert. As she could feel she was close to cumming again.

He had heard her try and say his name and nothing more. He had disappeared into the feel of her body. She had taken control of his senses and had made them vanish from his being. He couldn't even feel himself inside her anymore. He was honestly gone. His groans were low and rough, ever time he moved deeper insider. He knew he was going to cum soon. Really soon, but he wanted to do it with her. He moved one of his hands and placed a few fingers into his mouth. Just to get them wet for what he was about to do next. After they were wet enough, he moved his hand down between their bodies until he once again got to her rosebud. He place his fingers on her and started rubbing her as slow as he was going.

Hinata bent her head back and let out a silent scream. His sudden action had sent her body on overload. She threw he head back and placed it on Naruto's shoulder. She was gasping in between her moans because she could feel that an second now she was going to cum. She had quite a few orgasm that night and they had were taken a toll on her. She was very sensitive, any little touch to her body was sending pleasure through herself. She wanted more of Naruto before this moment was over. She moved her head from off his shoulders and looked at him. She looked hard into his eyes, staring as though she was looking into his soul. "...Kiss...me."

Naruto watched as she was staring hard into his eyes, he could feel how close she was getting, Her walls had tighten around his member and it was becoming harder to move in her. Not that he was complaining, because he didn't have enough energy let to keep going. He was staring so hard at her, that he almost didn't hear her say her request. _'Kiss me.'_ He moved his other hand from her waist and placed it on her neck. Pulling her closer to him, he placed his lips on her. Their lips clashed in an indescribable kiss. They we both moaning into each other mouths, as they played with each other tongues. Naruto could tell Hinata couldn't handle this anymore as he was in more of control of the kiss. He wanted to taste ever area of her mouth as they both came together.

Hinata moved her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer into the kiss. She was about to come. Her body stiffened up and for the last time that night, she finally came. She screamed her moans into Naruto mouth as the sensation of her climax was running throughout her body. Naruto came right as Hinata did. His member had hurt a little. It was a little sore from the few times he had came tonight. He groaned in pleasure and also in pain. The pressure of his hand on his neck grew a bit tighter as he could feel his cum filling her to the brim.

The two had broken the kiss and looked at each other. No words could describe this night. Nothing could describe it. It was what the two lovers had wanted more than anything. Each other. Naruto uses what little of the energy he had and pulled Hinata up, so he could slide out of her. He gave her a peck on the lips before moving her to that she was laying down. He moved himself and laid down right next to her. Hinata couldn't believe how amazing he had made her feel. She was so happy. She looked at Naruto and smiled at him. He caught her looking at him and smiled back. The two just laid there, trying to regain the air that the lungs were lacking.

It took a while. But they were both somewhat breathing. Naruto had pulled Hinata close to him so that she was laying on his chest. He was rubbing her back. They both weren't saying anything. They were just enjoying the moment that they hardly got to have together. Hinata was pleased with this day. It had went totally different then what she was expecting but all in it was great. Naruto came home to her, and that's all that mattered. She was tired but, oh so happy. Naruto was over the day when it had started. Not only was he leaving Hinata again but he wasn't sure when he was see her. But with Kakashi sending him home, his day had went from bad to amazing. All because he saw that beautiful girl standing in the moonlight. He was would have to thank his teacher sometime. He pushed her closer and smiled.

They were laying there for so long, that Naruto felt Hinata shiver. She was cold. The hot sweat that was once sticking to her skin, had dried and made her cold. Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her with him as he grabbed the covers and moved it over their bodies. Once under the covers, Hinata had once again snuggled into his body. She was close to drifting off to sleep. Her whole body was heavy and any movement she would make would tire her out even more. Naruto felt sleep wanting to take over, but there was something he had to tell her before he went to sleep. "Hinata." She didn't move her head but she answered him. "Hmm?" He closed his eyes and before sleep had won him over he said, "Thank you."

All she could do was smile as he fell asleep. As those were his words to her years ago, after they had fallen in love. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her husband as she soon followed after him in deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

So final chapter! Chapter 7!

Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read my story! None of you can understand how much I appreciate it!

I am currently working on yet another story, but it doesn't relate to this one. But if you guys really liked this story, I would love to write a little after story for it. I wouldn't mind at all.

Please Enjoy! (Also make sure to rewrite a review. I would love to know what you guys though of the story.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, for they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 7**

It was the next morning, for the dark night has once turned light again. It was quiet in the house of the Uzumaki's. Nothing could be hear. The two lover were still asleep, as the activities of the night before had worn them out. If one were to look for the two, all that could be seen from the bed were the bundle of bodies lying next to each other. The sun was shining through the lovers' bedroom, casting a bright glow upon the two.

Hinata was laying on her side. She felt the heat of the sun upon her body and it stirred her awake. It was making her too hot to keep sleeping. She groaned and turned to lay on her back. She stretched her body a little and opened her eyes slowly. The light had blinded her, she quickly closed her eyes again. Once she was ready, she tried to open her eyes again. She blinked a few time and rubbed them, trying to adjust them to the light. It took a while, but they finally adjusted. She focused her eyes towards the ceiling. It was morning and Naruto would be gone when she got up. She sighed.

Yesterday was so unbelievable and magical. For she had never wanted it to end. Her husband had made her feel like she was something special. She had never thought of herself like that, but the way Naruto had handled her last night showed how much she really meant to him. She smiled at the thought, for her husband was an amazing man.

She needed to get up and get her day started. Not that she had anything planned, but she didn't want to be in bed all day. She pushed herself up and slipped the covers off her body. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking out the window. Although the sun was out, it was a cloudy morning. _'It looks like it's going to rain today.'_ She smiled at the thought of her flowers getting some much needed water. Her long hair was brushing against her and it sent a chill down her back. Sending shivers throughout her body. She wrapped her arms around herself to try and warm herself up. She was wondering why she was so cold, until she looked down and saw that she was still naked. She blushed to herself. She had forgotten that she wasn't wearing anything. She moved to get up, but her body felt heavy and sore. She winced a little at the pain but got up. She felt like she needed a shower. Her body felt grimy and kind of tense. A shower would do her good. She started walking towards the bathroom when something had caught her eyes. From the mess of covers on the bed, she could see blond ruffles sticking out the top.

Naruto was home? He was never home around this time? She was surprised to see her husband just lying there, asleep. Normally, he would be gone before she would wake up, but there he was…with the covers over himself. Hinata didn't know if she should wake him up or just let him sleep. She didn't want him to miss work, but she knew he could use some sleep. She decided to just let him sleep, for he deserved it for all his hard work. She went over, placed a hand on his locks and kissed his head. She smiled and walked over to grab some clothes. Making her way towards the bathroom, she closing the door quietly as to not to disturb him.

She heard the doors click and moved away from it. She walked past the mirror and caught a sight of herself. She looked rough. Her hair was all over her face and a few strands were sticking up in many different angles. Her lips were a little puffy and her neck was a little red. She ran her hands over her skin, adding a little pressure on the sensitive's areas. She removed her hands and looked at her hips. She could see the bruising on her waist, they were shaped a little like her husband's hands. He was rough with her and she liked it. She smiled to herself. Naruto had did what she asked. He made love to her and it was amazing.

She walked back from the mirror and turn towards the shower. She had opened the door open and turned the water one. It was cold at first but warmed up pretty fast. She changed the temperature to how she liked it and hopped in. The water had hit her skin and she signed in grace. It felt good. The water had ran through her midnight hair, down her back, and into the tense creases of her body. She stood there for a while, enjoying the water as it slowly was starting to releases the tension from her body. Naruto was home and she was happy, so happy that she started singing to herself as she relished in her relaxing shower.

Sleep was something that he didn't get often these days. It was hard jugging work, missions and his duties as savior of the world. It was almost like intense training, expect without shadow clone to lend him a hand. Soon enough it would take a toll on him and he would break, but so far it hasn't happen yet. For he always had something to relieve his stress. His wife. She was what made him keep going. For he was not only doing this for himself, but for her as well because he wanted her to always be happy and to live without worry.

This was the first time he has gotten some sleep in months and it felt great. He wanted to just sleep the day away, of course with his wife by his side. He groaned as he was starting to wake up, his body was a little tense but overall he felt good. He moved the covers that were covering his face and look around the room.

It's been a while since he just laid in bed, without having anything to worry about. He knew that this was going to be a good day, because he didn't have any work to do and that made him smile and laugh to himself. He looked over to were his wife normally would be laying and found her presence missing. He was going to question where she was until he heard water running and her angel like voice singing. She was just in the shower.

Mornings like these were what Naruto missed. Laying in his bed, as the chilly room would keep him under the comfort of his sheets and he would see his beautiful lady walking around the room. _'How long has it been, since I've been at peace like this.'_ He smiled and looked towards the window while listening to Hinata sing. It was raining. Naruto closed his eyes, enjoy this moment of solitude. He was just thinking about last night and how great it was, that he didn't even hear the bathroom door opened.

Hinata had finished her shower and was drying off. Her body felt better than before. She was now clean and less tense. But she was still sore. She turn towards the mirror and wiped it with her hands to clear the stream that was covering it. She looked at the bruise and rubbed them as they didn't look any better than before. She removed her hands and went to grab a towel so that she could dry her hair. Once she finished drying her hair enough, she placed the towel down and grabbed her black underwear and placed them one. She then reached for her matching bra and slipped it over her breast. Clipping it on from behind. After she made sure her breasts were comfortable, she reached for Naruto's orange shirt she had grabbed and pulled it over her head. When she was done getting dress, she hung the damp towel up and walked out of the bathroom.

She opened the door and the stream had released, filling the room. She was still quiet humming to herself. "Good Morning, Nata." Hinata looked over at the sound of her husband's deep sleepy voice and smiled. "Good Morning, Naruto." She went over and kissed him on the forehead. "How did you sleep, dear?" She rubbed her hands through his hair. "Great, because of you." Hinata blushed at his statement. He chuckled. "Are you okay, Hina?" She looked at him a little confused. "I mean… I was a little rougher with you then normal last night."

She didn't want to tell him about the bruises, but he would see them soon anyways. "My bodies a little sore and my hips are a little bruised." Naruto frowned. He didn't mean to hurt her. "I'm sorry Hina." He removed his hand from under the covers and grabbed a piece of her wet hair and played with it. "Naruto…its fine. You made last night amazing and I wouldn't have it any other way. I can handle the soreness and bruises, I'll be fine in a few days." Naruto looked at her and nodded. She looked from Naruto and towards the window. "It's raining…" Naruto was just looking at her. Hinata was perfect to him, so perfect. She looked back at Naruto and said, "If you clean up, I can make you some pancakes." Naruto smiled and nodded. "I would love that." She kissed his forehead again and started walking towards the door. "I'll see you downstairs, my husband." As she opened the door and left.

Once Hinata was gone, Naruto shot up and stretched his limbs. He yawned and then scratched the back of his head. He was still a little tired, but since he didn't have any work today, he would just take a nap later. He look towards the window and sighed. With it raining the way that it was, it was a nice day to lounge around. Naruto removed the covers from his form and got up. He felt a chilly breeze on his lower half but didn't pay too much attention towards it. After grabbing some clothes, he headed to the bathroom and started his shower. While waiting for the water to get to his liking, Naruto was looking at himself in the mirror. He looked tired as he felt the dark circles under his eyes.

His short hair was all over the place and his eyes were darker than they normally were. He looked around his body and he was sure that there wasn't any bruising or red area. But there were a few scratches on his back, but those would be gone by the end of the day. He wished Hinata had his heal ability for he was still upset with himself for being rougher than he intended to be with her last night. He would have to look at those later, just to reassure himself that she was okay. The water of his shower was just how he liked it. He hopped in and let the water run over himself.

Hinata was finishing the last pancake. For she only made a few. Never has she thought that she would be eating breakfast with Naruto. This has been the first time in a while and she was excited. She was still smiling as she had been all morning. Although it was raining and the day was kind of gloomy, it didn't shift her mood in anyway.

Once the pancake was done, she turned off the stove, placed the pancake on top of the others and grabbed two plates. She walked to the dining room and placed the food and plates down. She ran back to the kitchen to get some juice and then filled the kettle with water to make herself some tea. She went and placed the juice on the table and walked back to the kitchen. The hot water for her tea was slowly warming. Hinata lend again the counter, she closed her eyes and listened to the rain as it was falling. _'Such a peace morning, it is.'_

Naruto had finished showering. He got dress in a white t-shirt and some orange pajama pants. He was walking downstairs and could catch a strong whiff of the pancakes his wife had cooked. His stomach had growled for all it could think about was food. He laughed to himself and rubbed it. He walked past the dining room and saw that breakfast was ready, but is wife was not around. He headed towards the kitchen and found her leaning against the counter, with her eyes closed.

"Hina." Hinata opened her eyes and looked towards were she heard his voice. "Hmm?" Naruto walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "What are you doing?" She smiled and played with his fingers. "I'm waiting for the water to boil so I can make some tea." Naruto played with her fingers as well. They were silent for a while, just playing with each other's hands.

Hinata suddenly remember what she was going to ask Naruto. "Naruto, what about work today?" He looked wondering why she was asking, and then remember that he forgot to tell her he didn't have to go in for a few days. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Kakashi has let me take a few days from work so that I can get some rest." Hinata just looked at Naruto. She was thrilled that he would be home for a few days, but as she was looking at him a little long, she did notice the much needed sleep he was missing. His eyes were almost as dark as they were last night and the bags under his eyes weren't helping it. She smiled at him and moved her other hand and caressed his cheek. "Make sure you thank him when you go back." He nodded and kissed her on her forehead. The kettle was starting to whistle a little but it wasn't enough to consider the water done.

Besides the whistling of the kettle, it was quiet. Naruto lend into Hinata and rested his head on her shoulder. He was so exhausted. Hinata place a hand in his hair and ran her fingers through it. It was still a little damp from his shower, but she didn't mind. "Hinata…" She stopped moving when he called her name. "After we eat…can I place see them?" She knew what he was talking about, and all though she didn't want to show him. She knew that seeing them would make him feel better about it. "Of course."

With that the whistle of the kettle became louder and the two separated. Hinata fixed her tea and Naruto went to the dining room and fix his and her plates. The two had mere conversations. Hinata was catching Naruto up on what was going on with his friends. She told him about a few of her missions with Team 8 and her lunches with the girls. Nothing special. But Naruto was just listening for he had nothing to say and work wasn't the conversation he was looking to have. The two had finished their breakfast. Naruto stood and took the plates and Hinata was finishing off her tea. When her husband had come back, he walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Pulling her from her seat. She just watch him as he led her to the living, right in front of the couch.

Naruto sat down with Hinata standing in front of him. He was looking at her, for this was the first time that he noticed that she was only wearing his shirt. It looked big on her. It came down past her thighs but were above her knee. She looked cute. Hinata felt him staring and blushed. "You look cute, Hina." She blushed a little deeper and looked down. Naruto grabbed the trim of her shirt and played with it through his hands. "Can I…" he trailer off. She gave him a little nod. He moved the shirt up slowly until it was at her stomach. Hinata watched him. His face was hard to read. I mean she knew he was upset with himself, but she didn't want Naruto to feel like last night was a mistake all because he caused her a little pain. She grabbed her shirt and held it for him. He took his hands and ran them over her waist, massaging the areas of her pain. She still couldn't read his face. _'What is he thinking?'_ He could kind of see the shape of his hands and frowned to himself. Hinata saw this but she waited for him to speak. He was taking a while and she was starting to get cold. But finally he spoke.

"I'm so sorry Hina." He placed his forehead against her skin and kissed the bruised areas. She sighed to herself. He always put the guilty of something onto himself and she became upset when he did this. There should be no reason for him to be apologizing for doing what she had asked for. She wasn't thinking about the aftermath or the pain. She was thinking about how much she loved this man and if she could, she would relive that moment again. She had to put fate into her man for he was bringing himself down for making love to her.

She grabbed his face and pulled it back from her stomach. She looked into his dark eyes, hard. For she hated when he would do this. "There is no reason for you to be sorry about anything, Naruto. You had did what I asked. You made love to me last night and that made me the happiest women in the world. I wasn't thinking about anything but you. I don't care about the bruises or the love bite. They're there because you showed me how much you loved me last night. So you were a little rougher than more, but that wasn't what you were thinking about at the time, was it? He shook his head. She smiled at him. "Then please stop worrying. I'm a shinobi of the Leaf and your wife. There is nothing that I can't handle."

Naruto listened to her words and realized she was right. He had really needed her last night. He wasn't thinking about how rough he was, but at how happy they were. Naruto kissed her stomach again and grabbed her shirt from her hand, pulling it back down. He looked up at her and smile. "You're right. Thank you for making me feel better about it. But next time, I'll be gentler." She blushed hard. She liked how he was last night, but she would never tell him that. "Unless…you liked it?" Hinata was embarrassed at her thought.

She moved from in front of him and sat on the couch next to him. He laughed at her expression. For she was embarrassed because she liked it. Naruto wrapped an arm around her and kissed her hair. "I'm just playing Hinata, it's okay." She turned and looked him in the eyes. He grabbed her chin and placed a kiss on her lips. "So what about this love bite?" Hinata moved the collar of his shirt she was wearing and showed him. It was darker than the bruises. He chuckled and kissed it. "This one I approve of." Hinata just laughed. _'This man is too silly.'_ She grabbed Naruto's hand and started playing with his fingers again. "Thank you." Naruto moved his head from her neck and looked at her confused. "For what?" Hinata turned and smiled at him. "For last night." Naruto chuckled. "You don't have to thank me, I would love to do anything you ask of me." He kissed her lips and smiled down at her.

Soon enough, they were both lounged out on the couch. Hinata had her legs spread out and Naruto was laying between them with his face on her thigh. He was caressing her leg. After a while, Naruto had went and got some blankets and put them on each other for the room was a little chilly. Hinata was messing with his hair. Naruto had closed his eyes and relaxed into her touch. He had stopped caressing her leg for he felt sleep calling him. "Hinata." Still playing with his hair she answered. "Yeah?" He kissed he thigh before drifting off to sleep, "I love you." She smiled to herself as she heard his light snore after. "I love you too."

The loving couple had laid on the couch that day, together in the warmth and comfort of one another. For this was all that they wished for these day. To be together, and on a day like today, that wish had come true.

 **THE END**


End file.
